Facing Your Fears
by APU FAN007
Summary: Skylar And Kailani are college roomates, who win a contest and get to go to Seattle Washington.. while they are there they face their fears... SORRY for bad summary! just read it! it's my first time doing this! please read and review!


Facing Your Fears

Sadie: so if your in college already, why are you here?

Skylar: well I have no classes today, so I thought I'd stop by and spend lunch with you guys..

Henry: wow, your blessed..

Ryan: hey guys! Are guys ready for tonight's party?

Sadie, Henry & Skylar: yeah, totally!

Ryan: great! Hey Skylar! Uh I was wondering maybe uh you might possibly want to sing with us tonight?

Skylar: I won't miss it..

Ryan: (smiles) awesome, see you tonight..(walks away)

Skylar: oh Ryan! Wait!

Ryan: yeah?

Skylar: is it alright if I bring my friend Kailani and her boyfriend?

Ryan: yea, just as long as your still coming..

Skylar: okay great! Thanks!

Ryan: welcome! Don't be late..

Skylar: alright! (walks away and sits next Sadie) what?

Sadie: he so likes you..

Skylar: Ryan? I've known him forever, why would you think that?

Sadie: well the fact that you've known him forever and he might have grown to like you and science

does say-..(Skylar cuts her off)

Skylar: okay before you get all nerdy on me, are you saying that there is a possible chance he might like

me?

Sadie: yes, that's what I was getting to..

Skylar: so if he like me, why doesn't he just ask me out?

Sadie: he could be scared and shy..

Skylar: shy? No I don't think so, now scared, why would he be scared?

Sadie: that you might turn him down.. it's how a boy's mind works, they have these feelings science

says-..(Skylar cuts her off)

Skylar: okay, your getting nerdy on me again.. so what your saying is that he's scared to ask me out

cause he's afraid that I'll say No?

Sadie: yup! You got it..

(bell rings)

Henry: well it's time to go back to school… bye Skylar, (walks away but bumps into a girl) sorry!

Girl: it's okay, happy Halloween!

Henry: you too! (walks to class)

Sadie: bye Skylar! (walks to class)

Skylar: bye! (walks to college) hey Kailani! (sits on her bed)

Kailani: hey, where were you?

Skylar: at my friend's school..

Kailani: okay, anyway, ready to work on our project?

Skylar: yea, are you doing anything tonight?

Kailani: No, why?

Skylar: well my friends are having this Halloween party and I was wondering if you wanted to come? You

could bring your boyfriend..

Kailani: okay, I'll text him right now.. (texts her boyfriend) okay, done.. (puts phone on table and pulls

out project)

Skylar: (looks at picture on Kailani's phone) that's a cool picture, when was that?

Kailani: at a fourth of July party last year… (phone beeps) oh it's him, (reads text)

Skylar: what's he say?

Kailani: he said yes, we just have to pick him up on our way to the party..

Skylar: okay, wait he doesn't know how to drive?

Kailani: he does, it's just that he doesn't have a car..

Skylar: oh..

(LATER AT THE PARTY..)

Kailani: are you okay?

Sean: yea, this mask is bothering my bruise (takes off mask)

Kailani: oh alright..

Ryan: we have a special guest sing with us, Skylar Crawford! (bright light shines towards Skylar)

Skylar: (gasps happily and walks to the stage)

Ryan: what song?

Skylar: Nothing Going To Stop Me Now..

Ryan: okay, hit it guys! (starts playing guitar)

Skylar: (sings) **"hey, look out world cause here I come." "I'm burning brighter then the sun." "you put up walls but I can break them!" "break them!" "fear is not a road block in my way, I don't care what the haters say, they don't scare me I'm not shakin'!" "shakin'!" "and if you think I'm gonna quit then you better cross it off your list.." "I just wanna scream out loud!" "nothing's gonna stop me now!" "I'm never getting off this cloud!" "so move over!" "move over!" "move over!" "you don't wanna mess with me!" "I know who I'm meant to be!" "never gonna slow me down, nothing's gonna stop me n-o-o-w-w!" nothing's gonna stop me n-o-o-ww!" "n-o-o-ww!" "nothing's gonna stop me now! **(song ends)

(FEW HOURS LATER WHEN THE PARTY IS OVER)

Skylar: so what did you think? Did I do okay?

Kailani: you were awesome!

Skylar: thanks! Oh nice make-up! Did you do that to Sean? You did great!

Kailani: (looks at Sean then looks at Skylar) uh Skylar, it's not make-up.. it's real..

Skylar: oh, sorry..

Sean: it's fine..

Ryan: hey Skylar, you did great!

Skylar: thanks you did great too!

Ryan: thank you, (looks Kailani & Sean) uh … Hi guys, you must be Kailani and?

Skylar: oh! That's Sean, Kailani's boyfriend..

Ryan: ooh, nice to meet you (shakes Sean and Kailani's hands)

Kailani & Sean: like wise..

Ryan: well um see you later.. (leaves)

(2 WEEKS LATER..)

Kailani: Skylar! (closes dorm door) we won! We're going to Seattle!

Skylar: really!? Yes! (runs over to hug Kailani)

Kailani: our professor said we can bring a friend, I'm so excited I'm gonna drive over to Sean's house and tell me him! (runs out and drives to Sean's house)

Skylar: oh I know who! (walks to Ryan's house) (knocks)

Mrs. Dean: Hi Skylar!

Skylar: Hi Mrs. Dean! Is Ryan home?

Mrs. Dean: yes he is, come in..

Skylar: (walks inside)

Mrs. Dean: Ryan! Someone's here to see you!

Ryan: (walks downstairs) what is it mom, I-.. Hi Skylar… (smiles nervously)

Skylar: Hi, guess what?!

Ryan: what?!

Skylar: me and Kailani won a contest for our Science Class and we're going to Seattle Washington!

Ryan: that's awesome! What did you have to do..

Skylar: our project was we had to create a way for people who are addicted to drugs off drugs..

Ryan: that's awesome what is it?

Skylar: it's a shot.. all you do is take this shot and it well tell your body that the next time when you take drugs it will ether taste bad or make you sick.. so it helps people quit drugs..

Ryan: pretty cool..

Skylar: they said I could bring one friend and I was thinking maybe you would like to?

Ryan: I'd love to but I have finals coming up and my band is playing for this party coming up soon.. I'm sorry (gives half smile)

Skylar: it's okay, maybe next time.. bye (leaves)

Mrs. Dean: why did you turn her down? I thought you liked her..

Ryan: yeah, I do it's just I panicked I really liked her but when she asked me out I wanted to burr out that I liked her..

Mrs. Dean: ooh..

(LATER THAT DAY..)

Skylar: hey Kailani..! so is Sean coming with us?

Kailani: yup! Did you invite anyone?

Skylar: uh no, it'll just be you me and Sean..

Kailani: okay, (lies down on bed) I'm so happy we won..

Skylar: (lies down on her bed) me too..

(5 DAYS LATER IN SEATTLE..)

Skylar: wow, It's as cold as home here.. (looking out hotel window)

Kailani: yea, look at all this snow (walks to the window and points to the snow)

Skylar: wow..

Sean: what time does that meeting or party we are supposed to go to?

Kailani: (looks at phone) oh we should go now..

(THE PARTY..)

Skylar: is that Ryan? (walks up to the stage) Ryan?

Ryan: Skylar! (gives her a hug)

Skylar: so this was the party you had to do?

Ryan: yea, I was surprised when they said we were coming here..

Skylar: of course.. how was your finals?

Ryan: good, oh would you like to sing with us tonight?

Skylar: hmm.. I don't know, I think I might have to stay with Kailani.. sorry..

Ryan: it's okay maybe at the next party..

Skylar: okay.. (walks off stage and goes back where Kailani and Sean are) that was Ryan he's going to be here for the parties.. (sits down)

Kailani: sweet..

(1 WEEK LATER..)

Skylar: (laying on bed) what are you doing?

Kailani: just looking at our invention (picks up needle)

Skylar: ooh..

Kailani: it's cold in here, I'm gonna ask Sean if he could start the fire place (leaves)

Skylar: (phone rings "One in the same") hey Ryan!

Ryan: Hi, I was wondering if you could meet me at the lodge?

Skylar: okay, I'll see you there (hangs up and walks to living room) Kailani, I'm going to go to the lodge I'll be back.. (leaves)

Kailani: oh okay, wonder what she's going to do.. thanks Sean.

Sean: welcome, I'll be in my room (walks in to room)

Kailani: alright, (walks into other room)

Skylar: so what's up?

Ryan: oh, well tomorrow's the last party so I was wondering if you wanted to sing tonight?

Skylar: yes, (looks at phone) oh I should go we have to be at the lab in a few minutes.. bye (leaves)

KailanI: oh good, your back are you ready?

Skylar: where's Sean?

Kailani: I think he's getting ready I'll go see (walks to Sean's room) (knocks) Sean?

Sean: hold on Hank, (put's Ipad down) (opens door) Yea, what's up?

Kailani: are you ready to go?

Sean: yes, I just say goodbye to Hank, (picks up and iPad and talks) so I have to go, I'll talk to you guys later, bye (turns off iPad) okay let's go.. (walks out with Kailani)

(AT THE LAB..)

Cob: so as you guys know your invention will be used here..

Sean: (phone rings "Crazy 4 You") sorry I'll be back. (leaves)

Cob: continuing on.

(Later..)

Kailani: I'm going to check on Sean, I'll be back.

Cob: meet us in the back.

Kailani: okay, (leaves)

Cob: we created this for good, but it turned out bad, it's monsters. (show tank with smoke inside)

Skylar: you really think that they are real? I don't. (starts to open tank)

Cob: don't open it!

(Tank bursts open and glass shatters everywhere)

Skylar: what's on going professor Cobs!?

Cob: you've just released the monsters! Hurry let's get out of here! (grabs Skylar's arm and runs out of building)

(Cobs and Skylar quickly duck to the ground..)

Skylar: (stands up) oh my goodness! (red mist talk)

Deimata: hello world, mommy's home!

(Sean and Kailani walk to the back and see Deimata the red monster)

Kailani: (walks over to Skylar) what happen?

Skylar: a lot of things..

Sean: yea? What kind? (stands next Kailani)

Deimata: where are the hunters!?

Skylar: please don't hurt us!

Deimata: oh don't worry dear, I'll do more then that! Mua ha ha ! (leaves)

Kailani: okay, seriously what happen?

Cobb: Skylar opened a tank, Deimata got out and her helpers now we are doomed..

Skylar: I don't believe this, I'm leaving.. (walks away)

Cobb: stop her!

Kailani: (tackles Skylar to the ground)

Skylar: get off of me! (stands up)

Kailani: we have to stay together..

Sean: so what do we do?

Cobb: you guys are going to become monster hunters..

(BACK IN THE LAB..)

Cobb: okay, wear this, hold this and wear this on your waist (puts stuff o Skylar, Sean & Kailani) this should work.. now go and get them.

(ON THEIR WAY TO PARTY..)

Kailani: what was that? (looks around)

Sean: uh girls! Run!(starts running)

Skylar: Ahhh! (running)

Kailani: Ahhhhh! (shoots mist)

Sean: (trips and fall on the ground)

Scarecrow: I got you now.. (moves closer)

Sean: (shoots crow and gets up and runs away)

Kailani: (running bumps into Skylar) Ahhh! Oh Skylar, it's you.

Skylar: I'm glad it's just you.

Cobb: girls!

Skylar & Kailani: (scream) don't do that!

Cobb: wait, where's the other guy?

Kailani: I don't know, Sean! Sean! (looks around) I don't see him!

Cobb: I'll find him, just got to the party. (walks away looking for Sean)

Skylar: let's go (walks with Kaliani to party)

(AT PARTY..)

(Kailani & Skylar walk in and right away a spot light is on Skylar)

Ryan: there she is everyone! Skylar's going to sing for us..

Kailani: go, you can do this.

Skylar: okay. (walks up to stage)

Ryan: just get lost in the music.

Skylar: I am totally lost.

Ryan: (starts playing then stops) you can do this.

Skylar: okay. (looks at the people then grabs mic)

Kailani: come on Sky, keep it together.

Skylar: (sings) **"hey, look out world cause here I come." "I'm burning brighter then the sun." "you put up walls but I can break them!" "break them!" "fear is not a road block in my way, I don't care what the haters say, they don't scare me I'm not shakin'!" "shakin'!" "and if you think I'm gonna quit then you better cross it off your list.." "I just wanna scream out loud!" "nothing's gonna stop me now!" **(stops and looks frighten) (breathes heavily)

(Deimata in a person) Deimata: that was great, just great. (claps then walks up on stage) I better take it from here. (grabs mic)

Skylar: (stunned, runs off stage)

Kailani: Sky! (runs after Skylar) Skylar! Hey slow down you're going to choke!

Skylar: fine with me.. (eats a muffin)

Kailani: oh come, you don't mean that.

Skylar: Kailani, we are being chased by monsters, I just embarrassed myself and Sean is missing. We're doomed, it's all my fault.

Kailani: Skylar, (rubs her back) it's not your fault, it was an accident. And Professor Cobb will find Sean.

Skylar: I hope so, or you are going to hate me if something happens to Sean.

Kailani: I will never hate you. now let's go back and see if the professor is out there (walks away Skylar)

Sean: (gasps) I made it.

Scare crow: I don't think so.

Sean: (turns around) that's it! I've had enough of you! (starts to shoot)

Scare crow: (shoots gun of Sean's hand)

Sean: ugh! (goes to grab it but gets shocked) ah! Ouch!

Scare crow: (laughs) you are not smart, your so stupid.

Sean: I'm not! I would get if I could but I can't!

Scare crow: that's because your too weak to, you don't have enough confidence in yourself to!

Sean: what! You don't know what you are talking about!

Scare crow: I do, you don't. I know you more than you know yourself! You're not even that smart to see that (laughs)

Sean: I have confidence in myself, I am smart.

(scare crow disappears)

Sean: (grabs gun and puts it back on then walks inside building)

Deimata: this is your worse night mare!

(monsters chase people and people are screaming and running)

Kailani: my goodness! (looks at people screaming and running)

Deimata: look what we have here, Skylar and her friend Kailani.

Witch: (laughs) I remember you, I used to scare you.. (laughs)

Skylar & Kailani: (breathe heavily)

Sean: Kailani! Skylar! The way to get rid of them is to do what scares you!

Deimata: nonsense!

Skylar: (looks at mic and then runs to it)

Deimata: (disappears after her)

Witch: you are so poor! You're a liar! You are such mess!

Kailani: I am not! I-… I-.. ugh! (runs away)

Witch: (laughs)

Ryan: Skylar! I've been looking for you!

Skylar: grab your guitar and follow me (walks away) Sean! Find Kailani!

Sean: okay! (leaves)

(Deimata goes inside Ryan)

(AT THE PARK..)

Skylar: (walks up to platform)

Ryan: you're not to sing are you?! you'll scare them to death! You're the worse singer in world!

Skylar: (sighs in hurt then turns around and starts to sing) "**you used to make my heart pound, just the thought of you, but that's not what I came here for!" "I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead, got you running scare!" "I'm fearless!"**

Ryan: Stop! (groans)

Skylar: stand up to her Ryan! You can do it!

Ryan: what are you talking about? I am Ry..(groans)an.. (coughs then groans)

Skylar: come on, do something you're afraid of!

Ryan: well (groans) Will..(groans in pain) Will..(coughs)

Skylar: will what?!

Ryan: (groans) Will you go out with me!?

Skylar: (gasps) Yes!

Ryan: (smiles, Deimata comes out) (sighs happily)

Skylar: (smiles)

Kailani: witch, what do you want from me?

Witch: your fear.

Kailani: well your not going to get it, I'm done being afraid. (Witch crumbles) Yes! I did it! (walks over to Sean)

Ryan: (starts playing guitar)

Skylar: (sings) **"Whoa, whoa." "I've got the upper hand now And you're losing ground You never had to fight back Never lost a round You see the gloves are coming off Tell me when you've had enough Yeah!" "Ready for a showdown And we're face to face I think I'll rearrange it Put you in your place You don't get the best of me Check it, your afraid of me!" "I'm stuck in your head!" "I'm back, back from the dead!" "Got you running scared!" "I'm Fearless!" "I'm calling you out!" "I'm taking you down!" "Don't you come around!" "I'm Fearless!" "I'm Fearless!" "I'm Fearless!"****"You used to make my heart pound, Just the thought of you But now you're in the background What you gonna do Sound off if you hear this We're feeling Fearless!" "We're feeling Fearless!" "I'm stuck in your head!" "I'm back, back from the dead!" "Got you running scared!" "I'm Fearless!" "I'm calling you out!" "I'm taking you down Don't you come around!" "I'm Fearless!" "I'm stuck in your head!" "I'm back, back from the dead!" "Got you running scared!" "I'm Fearless!" "I'm calling you out!" "I'm taking you down!" "Don't you come around!" "I'm Fearless!" "I'm Fearless!" **(song ends)

(2 MONTHS LATER…)

Skylar: still not straight huh?

Sean: Yea, I'll get the ladder.

Skylar: no need, just give me a leg up. (grabs Sean's hand and walks over to where Kailani is)

Sean: You're not actually going to do this right?

Kailani: what is she going to do?

Skylar: ready?

Sean: Skylar, you're going to break your neck.

Skylar: (starts running)

Kailani: (screams) don't do it!

Sean: (lifts Skylar over his head)

Skylar: (slightly pulls banner and summersaults down) how's that?

(everyone starts clapping)

Ryan: wow! How many years of karate and gymnastics win to that?

Skylar: 6.. in a half. (smiles)

Sean: well that was dangerous

Skylar: oh come on! Don't you do those kind of stuff?

Sean: No..!

Kailani: he does worse. (pats Sean's back)

Skylar: oh really..!? (laughs) so are you done with the strings?

Kailani: Yeah, you and me can hang them up.

Skylar: aw man! We need more colorful paper. So that when they say it's new years we can spill it on each other.

Kailani: I'll go get some.

Skylar: I'll go with you, I got to grab my bag (walks up to stage)

Sean: I'm gonna stay here and help.

Kailani: okay.. (grabs bag)

Ryan: hey Sky! Want to sing a little before you leave?

Skylar: sure, (sings) "**I just wanna scream out loud!" "nothing's going to stop me now!" "I'm never getting off this cloud!" "so move over!" "move over!" "move over!" "you don't want to mess with me!" "I know who I'm meant to be!" "never gonna slow me down!" "nothing's gonna stop me!" "nothing's gonna stop me no-o-o-w-w-w!" "no-o-o-w-w-w!" "nothing's gonna stop me now!" **(song ends)

Ryan: awesome job Skylar!

Skylar: thanks! (smiles then walks towards Kailani)

Kailani: you sing really well!

Sean: yea, that was cool.

Skylar: thanks! Are you ready?

Kailani: yup! Waiting for you.

Skylar: let's go! (leaves with Kailani)

(LATER…)

Skylar: I can't believe it's New Years already!

Kailani: me too! I'm going to go and pick up Sean, are you ready?

Skylar: Yea, I'll come with you.

Kailani: okay.

(AT THE PARTY..)

Ryan & Skylar: (sings) "**you had me hello!" "don't say, don't say goodnight you know!" "you had me hello!" (song ends)**

audio voice: count down from 10, okay!? Ready go! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year!

(Ryan and Skylar Kiss & Kailani and Sean Kiss)

(THE NEXT DAY..)

Skylar: you have pictures from last night? I want to see! (walks over to Kailani's bed and sits down)

Kailani: okay, okay. (pulls out iPad and shows pictures) isn't this a great picture! I got it of you and Ryan kissing, it's perfect! The colorful paper worked great!

Skylar: yea, it did! That's a cool picture of you and Sean.

Kailani: thanks!

THE END…


End file.
